


As the Fog Thickens

by M_Wisteria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Character Death, F/M, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Regret, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Wisteria/pseuds/M_Wisteria
Summary: Sometimes, accidents happen. Marinette learns this the hard way.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	As the Fog Thickens

It wasn't like she wanted it to happen.

No. She didn't like the loud pitter patters that echoed as the sky shed tears onto Parisian rooftops.

No. She didn't like the thick blanket of fog that enveloped them in sheer darkness.

And certainly, no. She didn't like the fact that another glowing purple butterfly had chosen yet another bloodthirsty champion.

She loved him. She loved him so much.

But he died. And it was with her hands.

She definitely did not want this to happen.

"You've got to stay with me!"

Her mind was frantic; she could barely recognize her own voice. She recalled telling him to breathe, as she desperately tried to think of every first aid procedure she had ever learned in her lifetime. She remembered telling him to never leave her, clutching his hand as if she would somehow be able to pull him from his suffering.

She wanted to fix her mistake.

Perhaps if she had tried harder to focus on the Akuma despite the fog. Perhaps if she had called out to him as she held the black-spotted blade, hoping to slice through their enemy's thick shield. Perhaps if, amidst the noise, she had heard him whisper her name before she struck. Perhaps if the world didn't feel so cold. Perhaps if the rain would stop. Perhaps if she could somehow take his place.

Perhaps... she would never feel his warmth again.

The thunder continued to roar as the rain fell heavier than before. And she knew. She knew it was inevitable.

"I-I'm sorry my Lady... I-It seems like... you're g-gonna have to... c-catch that Akuma on your own."

Whether it was from the pain or the cold, he couldn't steady his voice. She had, with much effort, moved them both to a nearby rooftop shed. His miserable attempt at throwing a pun didn't go unnoticed. She drew him closer, hands shaking in shock.

"S-stop it! This is no time to be kidding around, Chat!"

Her eyes trailed from the deep gash on his chest to his damp and long hair. Once-golden strands became dull in the darkness. Her thoughts drifted to his family. In their many years of being partners, she had come to realize he always felt alone. He often hinted being isolated from his family, that even his basic needs were not directly attended to by his parents. She moved a strand away from his face.

If... _when_ they save him, she was going to give it a trim herself.

He managed to let out a weak chuckle. "Y-you... mean _k-kitten_ around, B-Bugaboo."

Tearing her gaze away from his locks, she focused her vision on his green orbs. She often hoped they were really as deep a color without the mask. His eyes were always so full of life, and so full of love for her. Even now as he was on the brink of death, his gaze was unwavering. She wondered if Death would take pleasure in closing them.

_Drip._

"M-My Lady... p-please... don't cry. I-I'd rather d-die seeing you smile." He shakily reached up to wipe a tear on her cheek.

"..Marinette."

His hand froze midair.

"M-My Lady...?"

Taking one last helpless glance at their surroundings, she took his hand in hers. And there was a flash of pink.

"It's me... Marinette."

He had to know. Whether he would be pleased or disgusted, he had the right to know. She only wished it didn't take a Lucky Charm of Death for him to find out.

But then, he smiled.

"P-princess."

And her world came crashing down.

This was the last time she would ever see it. That smile that had supported her when she felt she was never enough. That smile that brought light to the darkest of their days as superheroes. That smile that told her she was never alone. That smile she had grown to love so much.

"I'm so sorry, Chat."

Marinette held him tightly, feeling helpless as warm blood continuously gushed out from his chest. The fog was still thick, and there was no one in sight to help them. A freshet of tears rolled down her face, the sky seemingly weeping in tune with her grief.

"I-I can't do this. I c-can't save Paris without you... I-I _need_ you, Chat." She was done pretending to be strong enough. She was a superhero that could save everyone. All but him. Her partner, her dearest companion, was dying. And she was helpless.

"M-My Lady," he said softly, "w-with or without... the m-mask... you're still the... b-best superhero... in all of Paris... My S-Super... Marinette."

As lightning and thunder continued their dance on the Parisian sky, he eventually whispered his goodbye. And drew his last breath.

There was a bright green flash, and her Chat Noir was gone forever.

In his place lay a lifeless boy, with the same damp gold locks and a silver ring that glinted no more. His civilian identity. Shaky hands tracing the familiar features of his face, her eyes widening as the realization dawned on her. Marinette cried harder into the night as she clutched him tightly.

She lost Adrien Agreste. Her long-time love.

Her best friend and the love of her life was gone. He died fighting for her. And she had killed him.

The rain still continued to pour.

The fog was still quite thick.

The Akuma was still wrecking havoc somewhere in the city.

And she was still Ladybug, Paris' superhero. But this time, she was alone.

Even the Miraculous Cure couldn't defy Death himself.

She would come back for him later. Transforming and opening the shed's door, she stepped out into the cold rain once more. As she swung her yo-yo and glanced at the silver band on her finger, the night echoed his final words.

_"I love you, Marinette."_

\---

Paris was buzzing the next day as word swept across the streets. No one expected this to happen, not even Hawk Moth himself.

The headlines of every newspaper and TV broadcast were one and the same:

_"Ladybug, Paris' beloved superheroine and protector, took the life of her long-time superhero partner and friend, Chat Noir, now known as Adrien Agreste."_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Chat had to go through all that, but it had to be done. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Till next time!


End file.
